Hecho trizas
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: Desde aquellos días de 1998 al finalizar la Guerra, hasta ahora, había cruzado mucha agua bajo el puente de su relación...
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Holanda!**

 **Esto es short fic dramione, y tomo unas canciones bastante viejitas como inspiración: Los Malaveturados No Lloran, de PXNDX, y Clara, de No Te Va Gustar.**

 **Todo lo que puedan reconocer, desde personajes a lugares, pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y las canciones a sus creadores, obvio.**

 **Si alguien llega a leer esto y es de su agrado, hágamelo saber con un review ;).**

 **Gracias de antemano.**

Desde aquellos días de 1998 al finalizar la Guerra, hasta ahora, había cruzado mucha agua bajo el puente de su relación.

Ambos regresaron a Hogwarts para culminar sus estudios, y entonces se acercaron el uno al otro (aunque no logre nadie recordar quien fue que dio el primer paso para disminuir la distancia entre los dos). Ella y él eran una gran combinación: la heroína de guerra, que había ayudado a salvar el Mundo Mágico al vencer con sus amigos (los grandes Weasley y Potter),y el traidor a todos los bandos existentes, que no solo había renegado el camino del bien, o el de los Mortífagos, sino que no había sabido tampoco permanecer neutral al haber seguido por un tiempo los ideales de un mestizo con ansias de poder, y luego cambiando a último momento de ideales, abandonando aquello que había abrazado con tanto ahínco en otros tiempos. A ella, la magnífica e inteligente Hermione Granger, la mayoría la observaba con veneración; a él casi todos le miraban por encima del hombro con un desprecio que podría dejar mudo a cualquiera... Y es que uno pensaría que ellos lo aceptarían como alguien que cometió errores al igual que todos en algún momento de sus vidas; pero no: en sus mentes y corazones solo había espacio para el rencor y la necesidad de emitir un juicio sin demoras sobre el hijo de Mortífagos, sobre el Mortífago mismo que se había librado de Azkaban por haberse ganado el favor de los héroes Potter y Granger (porque la comadreja no había dudado en considerarlo culpable, sin importar cuanto sus amigos intentaron influir en su opinión).

Con el paso de los días y semanas se volvieron casi inseparables, deseando sonsacarse entre sí fuerzas para avanzar a partir de ese punto: Malfoy era repudiado por todos, sin distinción de casa (exceptuándola a ella, por supuesto) y ella sufría las repercusiones de la guerra en una adolescente. Las pesadillas les perseguían a ambos, y luchaban a cada momento con la intención de arañar algún sentimiento que les devolviera a la vida, que les devolviera su Humanidad, que parecía haberse quedado entre la pila de cadáveres de compañeros, de profesores, de familiares y simples caras conocidas. Los fantasmas y demonios se cernían sobre ambos jóvenes, y de una manera un tanto irónica hallaron en la compañía del otro el consuelo al que no podían acceder.

No hubo besos, roces con segundas intenciones, ni nada que se le pareciera... Y es que lo suyo fue algo puramente emocional, no físico.

Ellos no se deseaban, no se enamoraron sin razón... Ellos simplemente se necesitaban.

Pero las semanas dieron paso a meses y se encontraron de bruces ante la Graduación, el fin de sus estudios, y por tanto también de ese extraño "algo" que tenían.

O eso es lo que creyeron en ese momento, hasta que un día en el Ministerio (un par de años después, hay que darles ese mérito) coincidieron en el ascensor, y se dieron cuenta que el tiempo no había pasado para esas emociones que tenían, y se fundieron en un abrazo (los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, los de él en su cintura, elevándola del suelo con ímpetu) que no tardó en resultar en ambos caminando al despacho de él, sentados uno junto al otro, hablando de los estragos que la distancia y el tiempo había hecho en sus apariencias antaño relativamente joviales... Ambos fueron transportados a esos momentos de compañía conciliadora que compartieron en su séptimo año.

Pero algo había cambiado, pese a que no lo notaron hasta el instante en que ella hizo ademán de levantarse para retirarse y él también lo hizo, sorprendiéndola tanto con el arrebato que tuvo a continuación que por una vez no tuvo palabras y debió entregarse.

Draco Malfoy la había besado.


	2. Capítulo 2

A ese beso le siguieron muchos más, y no creo que necesite explicar cómo fue que acabaron ambos desnudos retozando sobre el escritorio de Malfoy*.

Y a ese encuentro le siguieron muchos más, a su vez, porque una vez que ambos alcanzaron el cielo y probaron el néctar de los dioses, no planearon abandonar el hábito de volver a deleitarse con el procedimiento. Además, los dos estaban solteros, y la Guerra había acabado hacía bastante... ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara la gente sobre su relación?

Las citas iban y venían, junto con discusiones (eran inevitables), y las disputas por las amistades de Hermione (que se creían con derecho a decidir con quien debía de compartir su tiempo y su cuerpo) y la familia de Draco (a quienes el tiempo y la presencia de Voldemort en su propia casa, tratándoles como a esclavos, les había hecho madurar hasta el punto de permitir todo lo que su hijo deseara hacer, ya que después de todo era mayor de edad y podía decidir por sí mismo).

Un par de meses de noviazgo y ya estaban viviendo juntos, algo que alegró de sobremanera a Crookshanks, ya que el pobre se quedaba todo el tiempo en la casa de su dueña, y cuando ella decidía ir a dormir con el rubio le dejaba ahí, abandonado, y se olvidaba de su existencia. La mudanza de las cosas de ambos se hizo a una casa muy hogareña a las afueras de Londres, desde la que se podían Aparecer hasta el trabajo sin que muggles curiosos se interpusieran en su camino.

La ropa colorida de ella, de calidad bastante inferior a las prendas de seda de él, resaltaba en su guardarropa. Y los libros de la castaña se hallaban desperdigados por todo el hogar, desde mesas hasta la cama misma, pasando por la cocina y el baño; mientras la escoba de él y sus revistas de Quidditch estaban apiladas de forma ordenada y eficiente en el rincón de una encimera...

Las diferencias entre ambos eran sumamente latentes, pero asombrando a todos ellos duraron más de lo que la mayoría esperaban... No solo estuvieron juntos dos o tres semanas sin arrancarse los cabellos, sino que lo hicieron durante al menos una decena de años, a la mitad de los cuales se unieron en matrimonio, que pese a no ser el más perfecto de todos estaba plagado de belleza y un amor puro que más de uno envidiaba.

No obstante, había algo que les faltaba y no por falta de intentos. El sexo era sin protección por parte de ninguno, siendo los dos quienes deseaban ver en el vientre de Hermione el hermoso bulto de un embarazo. Más el ser infértiles no fue algo que desmoralizó su espíritu, sino que les hizo más fuerte: la naturaleza le había dado un golpe fuerte a uno de los dos (no deseaban saber a cuál, en realidad) pero ellos lo afrontaban con toda la fuerza que podían: se dedicaban en lleno a sus trabajos, amistades y familia, aunque el empeño de hacer crecer ésta última no faltaba nunca.

Ellos eran felices, a su manera, pero generalmente las cosas buenas no suelen durar.

Puede que fuera el destino que decidió no darles ese tan apreciado retoño, para no tener que despedirse tan pronto de él. O puede que fuera solamente una mera casualidad la que rondaba en este hecho.

La mañana del 25 de noviembre amaneció radiante, y la pareja intuyó sería un buen día, sin poder notar aún cuan equivocados estaban.

A las siete en punto, ambos se despiden con un beso que les deja las mejillas arreboladas, aún después de diez años juntos.

La mañana pasa sin contratiempos hasta las 10 y 30.

El reloj acaba de dar las 10 y 31 cuando sucede.

Es cuestión de un segundo: un desmayo en la oficina.

Durante un momento quienes ven su desvanecimiento van a socorrerle, y al siguiente ya está una habitación de un hospital haciéndose unas pruebas cuyos resultados le quitan el aliento y le dejan sin palabras por segunda vez en su vida.

Y es que por más que toda tu vida creas que la magia del amor, de la amistad, o la Magia en si misma es capaz de lograrlo todo en el mundo, como la fe de un infante que aún cree que Santa vendrá en Navidad y le dejará eso que pidió en la carta, o que el Hada o el Ratón tomarán sus dientes y dejarán algo a cambio; o la de un soldado que está a un instante de ser asesinado en las trincheras, que cree que volverá a casa muy pronto y su familia le recibirá entre lágrimas, esperando que el dios a quien no le rezó en su vida le salve la vida, porque cree que se lo merece.

Y es que tanto en el mundo muggle, donde los límites están claramente dibujados y solo se desvanecen en presencia de uno de los denominados Milagros; como en el mundo mágico, hay cosas que simplemente son así por más que uno se lamente y blasfeme, clamando a grandes voces la famosa pregunta que ha intrigado al ser humano desde el comienzo de los tiempos («¡¿POR QUÉ?!») o, más específicamente el «¡¿Por qué a mí?!», sin darse cuenta que a menudo el mundo solo se guía por el azar, sin razón Divina o Superior para ser; no podrá cambiar nada.

Y es que tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico hay cosas para las que no hay cura.

Y Hermione Granger acaba de descubrir que un cáncer en grado terminal, es una de esas cosas.

 ***No he escrito jamás un lemmon, por eso digo que no daré detalles xD.**

 **Estoy llorando como una boba al escribir esto, ¿ok?**

 **Espero que a quien lea esto (si alguien lo hace), le suceda lo mismo que a mí...**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Golpes? ¿Algo?**

 **Nat.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Delante de un agujero en la tierra donde descansa un ataúd de madera tan oscura que parece negra, Harry Potter, Ginny, Ronald y toda su familia, junto a los padres de Hermione, derraman lágrimas de pena, lágrimas de ira hacia quien se la haya llevado, y lágrimas de una intensa rabia hacia cierto rubio que debería de estar con ellos pero no.

Draco Malfoy no asistió al velorio de su esposa, ni tampoco al entierro. Mucho menos planea ir al cementerio a despedirse de su amada castaña.

Porque él, el "cerdo egoísta" (como lo ha llamado Ron Weasley, hirviendo de rabia al darse cuenta que ese imbécil que le robó a su novia no la quería lo suficiente como para dejar de hundirse en ese pozo de auto compasión en el que se sumió hace aproximadamente un mes, cuando el médico muggle dio el mismo diagnóstico que el medimago, y no se dignó a aparecer para siquiera a mostrar sus respetos a los señores Granger, que lucen devastados por la tragedia), no tenía en sus planes recordar a Hermione como lo que era en sus últimos tiempos, con la piel pálida y agrietada, sin cabello gracias a un intento desesperado de un joven médico de ayudar a la dama (luego de haber oído como Draco Malfoy le insultaba y amenazaba, hasta acabar de rodillas en el suelo víctima de sollozos incontenibles, en lo que su esposa le apretaba los hombros con fuerza en un intento callado de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, de mentirle a la cara), los huesos marcados y los ojos carentes de brillo... Él prefería pensar en ella como la chica que siempre levantaba la mano en clase, la muchacha mas hermosa en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año, y también del Baile de Graduación, la criatura bendita que le había sacado de ese pozo oscuro que era su vida en su séptimo año, la leona que rugía cuando alguien se metía con sus seres queridos (incluyéndole a él), y le había dado un cobijo en sus brazos en cada momento en que la había necesitado de los últimls años.

No, haber evitado vislumbrar su cadáver siquiera era algo que le había dolido, pero lo había hecho de cualquier forma, convenciéndose a si mismo de que a ella ya no le podía afectar su reacción, y que le había dejado solo ahí, así que tenía el derecho a actuar como quisiese.

Era plenamente consciente de que ella no había escogido irse, porque fue evidente en cada una de las lágrimas que no derramó frente a él, en los silencios que guardó en lo que él se encargaba de estallar en cólera ante la incompetencia de los muggles y la magia, fue evidente en cada «Todo va a estar bien, Draco» susurrado en su oído cuando en la noche era víctima de las pesadillas, en las que la perdía... Siempre acababa despertando, notando estar en una realidad aún peor a todos los sueños que había tenido en que ya no estaba a su lado: porque la Hermione que estaba a su lado en esos momentos no solo se estaba muriendo, sino que esta desvaneciéndose, perdiendo todo lo que la hacía ser ella misma.

Pero, aunque sabía todo eso, que ella había sido su pilar durante la enfermedad en vez de ser él quien la sostuviera en los momentos de debilidad, no podía evitar oír una voz que recriminaba en el interior de su cabeza que ella se hubiese ido, abandonándole a él que le había dado todo lo que había podido... Y si, era un cerdo egoísta, como bien lo llamó la Comadreja, que solo pensaba en sí mismo y sus emociones y no lo que Hermione hubiera querido.

Él no había ido a su velorio, y tampoco a su entierro, inundado como estaba en Whisky de Fuego, encerrado en su casa (que de forma tan hermosa ella había llamado infinidad de veces su hogar) y siendo visitado continuamente por el fantasma del taconeo de sus zapatos en el ático, donde guardaba los documentos, o su voz en la cocina tarareando una canción desconocida para él (extrañamente la misma en cada ocasión, pese a que Draco siempre se sorprendía de escucharla), o su voz hablando con delicadeza con su antiguo gato grande y naranja, que había muerto hacía un par de años, o su voz diciéndole que lo quería, o su voz diciéndole que siempre iba a a estar ahí, para guiarle por el bien, su voz diciéndole hasta el último momento que había esperanza, no mintiéndose a si misma (ya sabía lo que venía), sino a él, que era tan débil, tan frágil...

«Draco...»

Él sabía que solo era su mente jugándole una mala pasada, pero no le importó en ese momento, arrastrado como estaba por seguir los susurros dulces de la que sabía era su esposa.

«Draco, ven...»

La voz le hablaba desde encima de las escaleras, y eso despertó un recuerdo que al parecer había permanecido dormido hasta el momento, dispuesto a aprovechar ahora, que estaba hecho mierda, para devorarlo con sus fauces ensangrentadas.

Ellos acababan de mudarse a esa casa, la pintura fresca color salmón dejaba un aroma encantador en la sala de estar. Y él, exhausto, se había dejado caer en una de las butacas que la castaña había traído de su apartamento. La susodicha le había llamado desde una habitación en el segundo piso, luego de haber encontrado una caja con objetos muggles para enseñarle: había artesanías en tela, madera y demás y él quedó enamorado de una de ellas... Era una simple pulsera de un color marrón (entre oscuro y claro) que le había recordado a ella, ya fuera por su cabello, ya fuera por sus ojos, ya fuera por su esencia: una joven que se consideraría del montón, pero que resultaba una obra de arte y se permitía uno tomarse un tiempo para interpretarla libremente.

Hermione vio qué estaba observando y le puso la pulsera en la palma de la mano derecha.

Para que se la quedara, para que no la olvidara jamás.

Y eso no era justo.

Él quería estar junto a la ella, y no dudaría en saltar al vacío para hacerlo...

Así que tomó carrera, y lo hizo.

 **¡Holanda!**

 **Este final no acaba de cerrarme, pero no se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor.**

 **Gracias a la persona que llegue hasta aquí, espero que la idea haya quedado clara.**

 **REVIEEEWS PLIS ah xd.**

 **Nat.**


End file.
